fjh_wings_of_fire_fanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Blueberry's Fanfictions
Blueberry's FanFiction NightWing-a willow deeply scarred A milky-white marble appeared by his talon that wasn’t there before. Could it be? He stood up and glanced around frantically. Please let her be here. After a moment, he spoke. He spoke his heart out. He spoke about what could’ve been. He spoke about his plans. But most importantly, he spoke about her. With no response, sign, or any indication of her presence. He gave up. She wasn’t here. He walked away from the tree with a sinking feeling in his heart. How could he feel this way? He was the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia. He needed to seem courageous, brave, and unfazed by everything. But Clearsight had made that impossible. They could’ve ruled together and made the NightWings the greatest tribe of all! They could’ve been together forever, made immortal by his gift. He had even tried to help her focus on the happy things, and dwell less in the negative. But what had she done? Felt betrayed, and stuffed him under a mountain for 2,000 years. Great. Just what he needed. He had to get a control of himself. It felt so recent! It didn’t feel like millennia ago. He tried taking deep breaths, but nothing would stop it now. He felt the first tear slide down his snout like the first raindrop leading up to a hurricane. He barely noticed the second, third, fourth. He felt so alone, so defeated, so misunderstood. He never knew how long he sat there, crying silently. The tears kept falling from his sad, sad eyes like diamonds falling from a cave wall. He had no one. But what about Moon? She couldn’t help him with this. He needed Clearsight, the one dragon he had waited for his whole life. He had prepared everything for their meeting. He had given so many, many wonderful things to make a happy life for them. He missed his dragonets. How could you miss someone who hadn’t even been hatched? Did she miss them? He missed her. He missed all their happy times together. He missed her smile. He missed the way she nudged his wing when she loved him more than anything right then. He missed her sparkling eyes when she had an idea. He missed the way she cried when her visions were too much to handle. He couldn’t understand why she had been so afraid. They saw the exact same futures, but how could they be viewed so differently? Didn’t she want to be the most powerful queen Pyrrhia had ever seen? Apparently not. His tears flowed freely, and he tried to imagine all of his worries being pushed into them and falling to the ground, away from him. It only made it worse. He looked up at the willow he had been sitting by. A large diamond patch had spread far into the trunk and up toward the flowing branches. His tears had deeply scarred the willow. SeaWing-somebody’s broken heart She couldn’t believe it. Why was this happening to her? He would never hurt anyone. Why couldn’t they be together? Her pet clambered onto her head, sensing her grief. But the reminder of him was too much. Her eyes began to sting, and she frantically tried to swallow her pain. But it was too late. One by one at first, but then faster and faster, the tears came. They flowed down her snout and down onto her talons. They fell like raindrops in a typhoon. She sobbed like one, too. This wouldn’t be any princess cry, gracefully draped on her sleeping ledge with silent sobs. Oh, no. This was going to be the most heart-wrenching cry she had ever had. Her pet hugged her gently, but to no use. She was beyond repair now. How could they do this to her? How could they bear to tear her apart like this? How could anyone bear to hurt another this much? So what if his powers were passed on? SO WHAT? Was it so important that they would tear them apart to stop it? How did he feel? Was he as broken as her? Did he even want her? She couldn’t bear that thought. Her tears flooded down her face, and she couldn’t see a thing. What if someone heard her and saw the brave, fearless Indigo crying like the world had ended. Her world had. Nothing but him could help her. She needed him, not wanted alone. If she couldn’t have him, she wouldn’t live. She would never leave him alone. She would be there, every day, every hour, every minute, everywhere. If he flew all the way to the Night Kingdom, she would be right there with him. But even as she thought these things, her tears and broken heart wouldn’t fade. SkyWing-somebody’s broken heart She darted frantically between boulders. Her dragonets’ lives depended on this moment. If she could just get to that cave without anyone seeing her. She rounded a large boulder only to find exactly what she hoped she wouldn’t. The only way to get to the cave was to fly over a large open canyon--just asking for her discovery. She stepped back, glancing desperately for another way--only to realize that there was none. She had to try. I could wait for nightfall, she thought, but she would catch me before I could even try to attempt it. She had to try. She went to the most hidden take-off ledge she could find. But just as she spread her wings, a talon grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back from the edge. No no no, please no. This can’t be happening, she thought despairingly. To her dismay, it was her. The one dragon she had tried for days to avoid at all costs. It was over. “You know what this means, Kestrel,” the dragon said when she had noticed the tiny dragonets clinging to their mother. “You can keep one, but the other has to go. Don’t try to escape, or it’s the arena for you.” What dragon had the heart--or lack thereof--to make a mother kill her own dragonet? It was despicable. She couldn’t do it. But she had to. There was no way around it. She looked both her dragonets in the eyes. There was a desperate look in all of them. She couldn’t. She had to. She WOULDN'T. There was no other way. With tears streaming down her face--when had she started crying?--she picked up the smaller one. The one less likely to survive. He had so much potential! With trembling claws, she...no, she couldn’t...she had to. “Hurry up, Kestrel, or you-know-what!” the dragon screamed. With a broken heart, with trembling talons, with her head turned away, she did what she had to. She...broke her own heart. How evil must she be to let this happen? What mother could do this? She tried to comfort herself by knowing there was no other option. Well, she must really be terrible to be able to do this to her own dragonet. She couldn’t take it. She collapsed onto the ground, tears flooding her snout. She curled around the other with too much fire. She was burning her skin, but her tears cooled the heat and kept her from searing her mother’s scales. The other would go to live with the villainous, vile, evil Queen Scarlet. It was over. IceWing-a washed-out dream Moon had chosen him. The other one. He knew she would. Why would she want a big, incredibly flawed, rejected-by-his-own-family dragon? It still hurt more than anything. It even hurt more than the guilt of leaving his brother. It hurt more than watching her grow farther away from him and closer to the other. It made no difference. What was happening? His throat was tightening, and his eyes stung. No, he, Prince of the IceWings could NOT be crying. He mentally stopped his tears from coming, but his actual tears wouldn’t listen. No, no, no! One big tear, packed full of the biggest sorrows rolled down his snout and splashed onto the stone floor. That did it. More and more, faster and faster the tears came, wetting his scales so they glittered like ice. He curled up on his sleeping ledge and cried and cried and cried. There are somethings in this life that call for crying, and even honorable IceWing princes are susceptible. For hours he lay there, tears flooding his face. What did Qibli have that he didn’t? Why did he even ask? More compassion, more intelligence, and he could offer Moon more than a rejected Prince ever could. His tears fell like icicles from a cave. Watching them splash onto the floor was like watching your hopes shatter into thousands of pieces right before you. He had such big plans for them! They would raise dragonets, who would inherit the IceWing throne, and they would be the most beautiful dragonets in Pyrrhia. Together, they would make the Ice Kingdom a better place. She would have the palace library all to herself. He would bring her hot cocoa when she got cold. He would lovingly watch over the eggs while she went off to save the world. But that was all over now. His wonderful dreams had been washed out by his new best friend. Should he feel betrayed? No. It wasn’t Qibli’s fault Moon chose him. He should feel very happy for his friend. But the tears blocked all feelings except sadness. Category:Fanfictions